old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lore of Metal
The Lore of Metal is the magic of transmutation, logic, applied knowledge, empirical investigation and experimentation. More commonly known as alchemy, it is based on manipulation of Chamon, the Yellow Wind of Magic. Magisters of this lore are known as Gold Wizards or Alchemists and they are amongst the most learned folk of the Empire. Alchemists make frequent use of ritual magic (see page 168) and their most legendary transmutations are spells of this type. As they grow in power, Gold Wizards become more conservative in their attitudes, preferring to deal with tangible, pragmatic, measurable things, rather than fancy new ideas. Mirroring this consolidation, their bodies grow ever slower and stiffer, the joints seizing and the skin growing thick and calloused with a goldish hue. Many elder Wizards resort to contraptions to get their frozen bodies about. Lore Skill: Academic Knowledge (Science) Guard of Steel Casting Number: 5 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A steel ball (+1) Description: You summon shimmering orbs of steel that rotate around your body and protect you from incoming attacks for 1 minute (6 rounds) and then disappear. All attacks against you suffer a –10% penalty to Weapon Skill or Ballistic Skill as appropriate. Law of Logic Casting Number: 7 Casting Time: 1d10 full actions Ingredient: A blank piece of paper (+1) Description: You use the magic of logic to aid one Skill or Characteristic Test. You must cast this spell before the test is taken and the spell can aid either you or an ally within 12 yards (6 squares). The random casting time (1d10 full actions) represents both the consideration of the problem and the casting of the spell. If cast successfully, law of logic provides a +20% bonus on the relevant Skill or Characteristic Test. The bonus must be used within 5 minutes of the spell’s completion. Curse of Rust Casting Number: 9 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A rusty nail (+1) Description: You rust and corrode one metal object within 12 yards (6 squares) of you, making it pitted and useless. You can affect an object with an Encumbrance of 75 or less. See Chapter 5: Equipment for the Encumbrance of common items. Silver Arrows of Arha Casting Number: 13 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A silver arrowhead (+2) Description: You create a number of magical silver arrows equal to your Magic Characteristic and can hurl them at one or more opponents within 48 yards (24 squares). Silver arrows are magic missiles with Damage 3. They disappear after inflicting damage. Armour of Lead Casting Number: 14 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A miniature helmet sculpted of lead (+2) Description: You cause the armour of a group of enemies within 48 yards (24 squares) to have the weight of lead. Use the large template. Those affected suffer a –10% penalty to their Weapon Skill, Ballistic Skill, and Agility and a –1 penalty to their Movement Characteristic. Armour of lead lasts for 1 minute (6 rounds). Trial and Error Casting Number: 16 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: An empty glass vial (+2) Description: You use magic to guide the efforts of all allies within 12 yards (6 squares) of you. Until the beginning of your next turn, each affected character is allowed to re-roll exactly one test or damage roll. The second roll is final. Transformation of Metal Casting Number: 18 Casting Time: 1 minute Ingredient: A charm in the shape of a hammer and anvil (+2) Description: You can transform one metal object into a different one. This does not change the type of metal, only its shape. You could, for example, transform a metal buckler into a flagon. This spell does not work on magical items. The craftsmanship of the new item, if important, is determined by a Channelling Test. Making an item of best craftsmanship is a Very Hard (–30%) Test, while making an item of good craftsmanship is a Hard (–20%) Test. An Average Test yields an item of common craftsmanship, while a failed Channelling Test of any Difficulty means it’s an item of poor craftsmanship. This is a touch spell. Enchant Item Casting Number: 21 Casting Time: 1 minute Ingredient: A griffon’s feather (+3) Description: You can temporarily enchant an item to give a +5% bonus to any one of the bearer/wielder’s Characteristics. Function must follow form. You could enchant a sword to give a Weapon Skill bonus, for example, or a circlet for a Fellowship bonus. The enchantment lasts for one hour and an item can only bear one at a time. The item counts as magical. This is a touch spell. Transmutation of the Unstable Mind Casting Number: 23 Casting Time: 10 minutes Ingredient: A page from a book written by a madman (+3) Description: You seek to transmute a sick mind into a healthy one, which is quite a dangerous task. When you cast this spell, you must make a Channelling Test. If you are successful, the target loses 1d10 Insanity Points. If you fail the test, the target gains 1d10 Insanity Points instead. This is a touch spell. You cannot cast transmutation of the unstable mind on yourself. This spell does not work on animals. Law of Gold Casting Number: 26 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A small but ornate golden sheath worth at least 75 gc (+3). Description: You enshroud a magic item within 24 yards (12 squares) of you in strands of Chamon, suppressing its abilities. The item loses all its magical functions for 1d10 rounds.